


Back to School

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Multi, Peter Pettigrew (if you squint), Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: This was done for my September 2019 Daily_Deviant post.The prompt I chose was: Back to Hogwarts!





	Back to School

[](https://imgur.com/OAaaGep)  



End file.
